Conventional technologies for presenting advertisements to potential customers provide a variety of mediums in which to present those advertisements. For example, advertisements can be displayed electronically on web sites or via search engines. Advertisements can also be displayed on web sites, for example, via an advertisement banner. Additionally, advertisements can be displayed on search engines via a sponsored advertisement. Advertisers pay for the advertisements by choosing keywords or keyword phrases, and competing against other advertisers who also want their advertisements to appear on web sites relevant to those keywords or keyword phrases.
When an end user enters a web site containing advertisements, the advertisements (for which the advertisers have bid on keyword or keyword phrases) are displayed. The displaying of the advertisements is referred to as an ‘impression’. The advertisers do not pay for impressions. However, when an end user selects (i.e., “clicks”) on an advertisement, the advertiser is charged for that selection. The advertiser is charged whatever amount the advertiser bid on the keyword or keyword phrase that caused the displaying (i.e., impression) of the advertisement. Each time an end user clicks on the advertisement, the advertiser is charged for that selection. This is known as “pay per click” since the advertiser only pays for the advertisement when an end user selects (i.e., “clicks”) on the advertisement. Web site owners also receive a small amount of revenue each time an end user selects (i.e., “clicks”) on an advertisement that appears on the web site owner's web site.
Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interfaces in applications such as operating systems and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, video editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create projects. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate digital content on a computer display. The digital content is often represented as icons, and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e., graphically overlapping the icon on the graphical user interface). By depressing a mouse button, the application (such as the operating system desktop) selects the icon, and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer. Using graphical user interface technology, users can create projects by dragging and dropping digital content (i.e., graphical objects, text, text boxes, images, videos, etc) into the project.
People can insert advertisements in their documents presently by selling space within the document, similar to how a magazine publisher would sell advertisement space in their magazine.
Prior art content providers manually provide a few keywords, Ad aggregators try to match with manually provided keywords advertisers provide with ad. Web Search engines use keywords contained in user queries to match against ad keywords of the ads in their pool of advertisers. Web based mail systems such as Gmail compare text in e-mail messages against a large pool of keywords and associated content to determine best ads.